No. 15
No. 15 refers to the unnamed fifteenth player of the second round of the Liar Game Tournament . He serves as a red herring for most of the game. Appearance & Personality No. 15 is a pale-skinned Japanese man who has a somewhat untrustworthy demeanor, according to several characters. He wears sunglasses through his appearances, hinting at his being a suspect. Most of the time, No. 15 is cool and collected, not socializing very much and appearing quite a bit like Akiyama Shinichi in his decisions. He is calm under intense situations, and likes to observe the action rather than take part in it. While not to the same levels as Akiyama, he is quite manipulative and a smooth talker. Plot Round II No. 15 is first seen after Leronira is finished with explaining the rules. This makes Kanzaki Nao notice him as no one else but him and Akiyama Shinichi had the appetite to eat. He is next seen leaning against a wall in the lobby, along with many other players. No. 15 is mentioned when Akiyama is explaining the strategy with Nao, as Nao brainstorms as to who Mr. X could possibly be. He is mentioned again after Nao explains the strategy to the rest of her group. Miyahara Hitomi claims that she sensed something strange about him as he was the only one to seem calm. She concludes that she is confident that No. 15 was Mr. X. As the game progresses, No. 15 becomes part of the minority in question 1 and 2, continuing onto question 3. After everyone had voted, Hitomi reveals that she was actually Fukunaga Yuji and that he had tricked everyone, including No. 15, subsequently revealing that he was not Mr. X. During the fourth question, No. 15 is shocked to see that Akiyama answers straight away, not even using a minute of the 6 hours. A while later, as Fukunaga and Miura Takayoshi are attempting to come up with a plan, No. 15 interrupts and offers them a no-fail plan. He requests that the three of them form a team, and split the winnings among the 15 people not ''in Kanzaki's group (with the exception of the traitor, Fukunaga). Miura questions the strategies validity, claiming the 1.05 billion yen is not enough to split between 15 people. No. 15 answers by saying that the prize money will be 2.1 billion yen as he will be continuing onto the third round. After all the math, Fukunaga is left with 1 million, 250 thousand yen. Outraged, Fukunaga declines the offer. As the 6 hours come to a close and no agreement made, Fukunaga requests that they make it a draw for now so that they can have more time to decide, to which No. 15 agrees. However, Miura believes that Fukunaga is trying to dupe them, so No. 15 offers that he takes all their ballots and votes for them. Miura and Fukunaga agree to this, and No. 15 drops the ballots into the box. Akiyama remarks that he thought they were up to something for a moment, but in the end they couldn't agree, to which No. 15 replies that the result is not going to be what Akiyama expects. Akiyama laughs and says that they had all just walked into his trap. No. 15 tells Miura to relax as he believes that Akiyama is just bluffing. As the results are being called out, it is revealed that instead of making it a tie, No. 15 had voted in a way that made Akiyama the minority, and therefore the winner. No. 15 laughs and calls Fukunaga and Miura dimwits. He reveals that he was allied with Akiyama the entire time ever since the previous day, and that all the talk about proceeding to the third round was just a lie. He also reveals that his only goal was to make the "dimwits" agree to a draw. To do this, he proposed that Fukunaga only get 1 million, 250 thousand yen as prize money, knowing that he was obsessed with money and would never agree to such terms, and likewise propose a draw. No. 15 explains that he joined sides with Akiyama as he was told by him the previous day that he would be betrayed by player 3 (Fukunaga). Although No. 15 had no reason to trust him, Akiyama offered to give him his nameplate as a collateral. No. 15 was planning to betray Akiyama by keeping the nameplate, but he learnt that without the nameplate Akiyama couldn't have collected the prize money. No. 15 is given 1 billion, 106 million and 250 thousand yen of the prize money (2.2 billion, including the stolen check). This is enough to cover No. 15's entire team, excluding Fukunaga, and an extra 100 million yen for his cooperation. With this money, No. 15 drops out of the Liar Game Tournament. Drama Version In the Drama, No. 15 is a woman named '''Ishida Rie'. She plays the exact same roles, but her gender was flipped in order to match Fukunaga's being a male. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Drama Category:Male